Kokoro Jump!!
Kokoro Jump là bài hát nhân vật Chrono Stone của Nishizono Shinsuke và Kageyama Hikaru. Bài hát được biểu diễn bởi chuyển âm của họ, Tomatsu Haruka và Fujimura Ayumi. Lời nhạc Tiếng Nhật 風にのって風にのって ココロJUMP思いっきり遠くまで! 今日も全力で飛ぶんだ デコボコな感情が ぐるぐるうずまいて 慎重過ぎちゃうのも考えモノ デタラメに見えたって 時にはがむしゃらに ぶつかって気づくコトが絶対あるよ どんなにスゴい人だって 仲間の支えがあってこそだって わかる。ボクたちもそうなんだよね ひとりでがんばらないで 力をあわせてさ でっかいパワーにしよう! 風にのって風にのって ココロJUMP思いっきり遠くまで! どこまでも飛べるよ キミにとってボクにとって ココロからしっくりくる未来のため サボってるワケにいかない 頼り頼られながら どんどん強くなれ 期待に応えてるって実感なんだ 教科書に書いてある セッサタクマって言葉 自然にやれちゃってるよオドロキだね くじけそうな時もある キミの悩みに気づけない時も だから、ボクたちは約束しよう ひとりでガマンしないで なんでも打ち明けて 一緒に進んでいこう! 風にのって風にのって ココロJUMP全力で踏み切るよ 可能性にハイタッチ 競いあって助けあって 最高のライバルでトモダチだから 今日も張りきっちゃうんだね キミと上昇中 いつも挑戦中 ずっと成長中 たくさん学ばう キミと上昇中 いつも挑戦中 ずっと成長中 足を止めないで 風にのって風にのって ココロJUMP思いっきり遠くまで! どこまでも飛べるよ キミにとってボクにとって ココロからしっくりくる未来のため がんばっていたいから 風にのって風にのって ココロJUMP全力で踏み切るよ 可能性にハイタッチ 競いあって助けあって 最高のライバルでトモダチだから 今日も張りきっちゃうんだね キミと上昇中 いつも挑戦中 ずっと成長中 たくさん学ぼう キミと上昇中 いつも挑戦中 ずっと成長中 足を止めないで Romaji kaze ni notte kaze ni notte KOKORO JUMP omoikkiri tooku made! kyou mo zenryoku de tobun da DEKOBOKO na kanjou ga guru guru uzumaite shinchou sugichau no mo kangae MONO DETARAME ni mietatte toki ni wa gamushara ni butsukatte kizuku KOTO ga zettai aru yo donna ni SUGOI hito datte nakama no sasae ga atte koso datte wakaru. BOKUtachi mo sou nan da yo ne hitori de ganbaranai de chikara wo awasete sa dekkai PAWAA ni shou! kaze ni notte kaze ni notte KOKORO JUMP omoikkiri tooku made! doko made mo toberu yo KIMI ni totte BOKU ni totte KOKORO kara shikkari kuru mirai no tame SABOtteru WAKE ni ikanai tayori tayoranagara dondon tsuyoku nare kitai ni oeterutte jikkan nanda kyoukasho ni kaite aru SESSATAKUMA tte kotoba shizen ni yarechatteru yo ODOROKI da ne kujikesou na toki mo aru KIMI no nayami ni kizukenai toki mo dakara, BOKUtachi wa yakusoku shiyou hitori de GAMAN shinai de nandemo uchi akete issho ni susunde ikou! kaze ni notte kaze ni notte KOKORO JUMP zenryoku de fumikiru yo kanousei ni HAITACCHI kisoi atte tasuke atte saikou no RAIBARU de TOMODACHI dakara kyou mo harikicchaun da ne KIMI to joushouchuu itsumo chousenchuu zutto seichouchuu takusan manabou KIMI to joushouchuu itsumo chousenchuu zutto seichouchuu ashi wo tomenaide kaze ni notte kaze ni notte KOKORO JUMP omoikkiri tooku made! doko made mo toberu yo KIMI ni totte BOKU ni totte KOKORO kara shikkari kuru mirai no tame ganbatte itai kara kaze ni notte kaze ni notte KOKORO JUMP zenryoku de fumikiru yo kanousei ni HAITACCHI kisoi atte tasuke atte saikou no RAIBARU de TOMODACHI dakara kyou mo harikicchaun da ne KIMI to joushouchuu itsumo chousenchuu zutto seichouchuu takusan manabou KIMI to joushouchuu itsumo chousenchuu zutto seichouchuu ashi wo tomenaide Tiếng Anh Ride the wind, ride the wind Jump with your heart to far distances! I’ll jump with all my might today too With these rough feelings churning round and round Thinking about things way too carefully Even if it looks like nonsense, sometimes we’ll charge into it We’re sure to run into something and get hurt somewhere down the line No matter how great a person you are, it’s because you had friends to help support you I know it. We’re like that too Don’t try doing everything on your own, combine your strength with others and make it an even greater power! Ride the wind, ride the wind Jump with your heart to far distances! I’ll jump with all my might today too To you, to me For a future that good for the heart, we can’t just loiter around here Depending on others and getting depended on makes us stronger We can tell when we’re answering to people’s expectations Seeing the words “Sessa Takuma” in our workbook We feel the struggle naturally, it’s quite a surprise There are times when I’m about to give up, and times when I don’t notice your anxieties So let’s make a promise Don’t carry on things on your own, make it well known to us Let’s move on together! Ride the wind, ride the wind Jump with your heart, all your power and step in! Give a high five to possibilities Competing and helping each other Because you’re my best rival and friend, we can do our best today too Improving with you, always challenging, always growing up, let’s learn a whole bunch Improving with you, always challenging, always growing up, don’t stop those feet Ride the wind, ride the wind Jump with your heart to far distances! I’ll jump with all my might today too To you, to me For a future that good for the heart, we can’t just loiter around here Ride the wind, ride the wind Jump with your heart, all your power and step in! Give a high five to possibilities Competing and helping each other Because you’re my best rival and friend, we can do our best today too Improving with you, always challenging, always growing up, let’s learn a whole bunch Improving with you, always challenging, always growing up, don’t stop those feet Tiếng Việt Lướt theo cơn gió, lướt theo cơn gió Nhảy thật xa cùng với cả con tim! Tôi cũng sẽ nhảy hết mình trong ngày hôm nay Với cảm xúc mạnh mẽ đang khuấy động Nghĩ về mọi thứ quá thận trọng Cho dù nó có vớ vẩn đi chăng nữa, đôi lúc chúng ta vẫn lao theo nó Chắc chắn chúng ta sẽ đâm vào một thứ gì đó và sẽ bị thương đâu đó dọc đường Dù bạn có tuyệt đến khi nào, tất cả là vì cậu có bạn bè giúp đỡ và ủng hộ Tôi biết điều đó. Chúng tôi cũng như vậy Đừng cố tự làm hết mọi việc, hãy phối hợp sức mạnh với những người khác và biến nó thành một sức mạnh lớn hơn nữa! Lướt theo cơn gió, lướt theo cơn gió Nhảy tới những điểm xa cùng với cả con tim! Tôi cũng sẽ nhảy hết mình trong ngày hôm nay Cho bạn, cho tôi Cho một tương lai tốt đẹp, chúng ta không thể lảng vảng ở đây được Dựa vào những người khác vào dựa vào bản thân sẽ làm cho chúng ta mạnh mẽ hơn Chúng ta có thể biết khi chúng ta đáp lại kỳ vọng của mọi người Khi thấy từ "Sessa Takuma" trong cuốn vở của chúng ta Chúng ta cảm nhận được sự đấu tranh, nó hơi bất ngờ Có những lúc tôi sắp từ bỏ, và những lúc tôi không thấy sự lo lắng của bạn Nên hãy hứa rằng Đừng tự mình làm hết tất cả Hãy cùng nhau tiến lên! Lướt theo cơn gió, lướt theo cơn gió Hãy nhảy với trái tim mình, với tất cả sức mạnh và bước đi! Hãy hân hoan với những khả năng mới Cạnh tranh và giúp đỡ cho nhau Vì cậu là đối thủ và là người bạn tốt nhất của tôi, chúng ta cũng có thể làm tốt trong ngày hôm nay Cùng nhau tiến bộ, luôn thử thách, cùng trưởng thành, cùng học hỏi nhiều điều Cùng nhau tiến bộ, luôn thử thách, cùng trưởng thành, hãy không ngừng tiến bước Lướt theo cơn gió, lướt theo cơn gió Hãy nhảy với trái tim mình, với tất cả sức mạnh và bước đi!Hãy hân hoan với những khả năng mới Cạnh tranh và giúp đỡ cho nhau Vì cậu là đối thủ và cũng là người bạn tốt nhất của tôi, chúng ta cũng có thể làm tốt trong ngày hôm nay Cùng nhau tiến bộ, luôn thử thách, cùng trưởng thành, cùng học hỏi nhiều điều Cùng nhau tiến bộ, luôn thử thách, cùng trưởng thành, hãy không ngừng tiến bước Video thumb|left|300 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật